Cupcakes and Uhauls
by theSnitzer
Summary: "A girl often meets her destiny on the road she took to avoid it." And Roan's road is about to deadend right in Bon Ton. Come visit as she bakes up a cake of trouble for a certain pack leader. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

*** This is Ms. Harris' world she owns the place. I am just stopping by for a visit with some new friends.**

**Cupcakes and U-hauls**

I have never taken anything my mother said very seriously, yet somewhere in all of here burnt out hippy ramblings she said something that has stuck with me when I raked the rest of the crap off my shoes on my way out the door as soon as I was old enough to drive myself away. What is that one thing? Well it was, "A girl often meets her destiny on the road she took to avoid it, baby." That was where I had been ever since, on the road baby. I have spent the last ten years running from what ever that bitch fate had in store for me. I had picked up some more bits of truth along the way, but for now that first and only truth my mother gave me had me speeding along the hi-way.

Where was I going? Good question I would really like the answer to that one. I knew where I had been and who I was running from. Oh and I was starting to figure out who I was and more importantly what I was. Where had I been, last stop was Portland with that crazy shape shifting bear Zander who thought I was his for the taking. Well Yogi hate to break it to you buddy but I was keeping my picnic basket as far from your possessive paws as the road would take me.

Now the Sticky part who was I. Well, my name is Roan. I have one talent that is somewhat normalthat I can call my own and that is my love, my passion, my vocation. I am a baker. Not just any baker I can make the most beautiful cakes, the most decadent pastries. Home tastes just like my bread. Well as close as someone with no real home can get. But my joy was cup cakes. Little pieces of joy that I can make so many ways.

What I am well that is stickier than your fingers after eating one of my honey nut buns. This much I have figured out, my mother on top of all the other things was a ware-mountain lion. Sperm donor well that is a tricky one. Good old Mom described him as an Angel who came to her in the woods on Mid-summers night 1983 and showed here the stars in heaven. Puke I know. What I assumed this meant was she was hiding from the fact the world had moved on from Woodstock and had left her tripping in the woods with some random guy. Now, I am not so sure. I don't think he was an angel but what he was well that was a good question. He could have been a ware since I can shape shift at will, but that doesn't explain those other pisky little things.

What are those other things? Well, for starters I have to be really careful what I think because if I am not careful time gets kind of wonky. Not good to be sitting at the table on a lousy date and wish it was over and POOF I am in my pajamas in my bed and two hours have gone by. Hope I didn't agree to another date. But what is worse is times that are so great I just want them to last forever and then I realize no one is moving not even the hands on my watch. I should not complain to much since this can come in handy at times. Especially since I suffer from a sever case of verbal diarrhea. It is nice to pull those words right back out of the air.

I would tell you they other stuff but I need gas and something to eat. I see an sign up ahead. Exit 238 Bon Ton.


	2. Chapter 2

While filling up the tank I decided to call it a day and get a room here in this little Podunk town in northern Louisiana. With a bed secured for the night I now needed to fill my stomach. I could hear the music radiating from the place as soon as I open my car door to get out.

From a booth in the corner I watched the locals in their habitat. Things never really change from town to town I have noticed. You walk into a bar any where and the same things will be going on no matter where you are. People flirt, cheat, laugh, and drink too much in every bar. I was seeing nothing to make this place unique, that is until she walked by on her way to tables in another section. She looked so familiar, and she smelled like, hum hard to put a finger on what she smelled like. Something like the smell of warm pie on a fresh breeze in early spring. Weird. I am kind of freaking my self out, why can't I take my eyes off this girl. Just then there was some raucous laughter coming from the back where the pool table was.

Surrounded by a group of guys were two men. Two beautiful identical men. As much as they looked alike one of them just shown with this glow the other would never hope to have. Oh, his smell was like the waitress but so much stronger. I was openly staring trying to figure out what it was about this man that I felt so drawn to. He was beautiful but it was not lust that held me mesmerized. My gut was trying to tell me something that my brain just could not understand.

He looked up at me from across the room and his face slowly smiled at me. Okay, I am used to men smiling at me. I am not modest enough to deny that I am hot. Why would I? I have a mirror. Not that I am so vain that I put much stock the genetic lottery I seemed to have won in the looks department. I was tall and shaped like a woman should be. I had a small waist and my coke bottle curves were framed with inky black hair that fell softly below the swell of my hip. I had bottle green eyes that tilted up at the corners. My rose stained mouth naturally curved up giving a perpetual smile that hinted at secrets only I knew. So like I said men smiling at me was not something new, but this was.

I found my heart racing and my breath held when he started my way. It took me a moment to realize that the only sound I could hear was the pounding in my ears. Damn, I did it again. The whole place was frozen. Okay deep breathing should calm my nerves enough to get time going again. In and out, in and out, okay there is the music.

"Hello my Sister, and just where did you come from?" What! Okay now the damn place is going to stay frozen for a while. There is just no calming down from that whopper with deep breathing.

Okay, so I can tell from looking at him that he is in no way related to my small pale mother Blossom. He glows from within like the sun touches him here in the night while the rest of the bar is deeply shaded in shadows. He is golden and looks like an angel. Oh shit! No. No, no no no.

"So are you going to sit there muttering to your self or are you going to share with me your name and why the rest of the Bar is frozen? My name is Dermot."


End file.
